new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
010
9:45:26 PM Canto: So! We're just gonna move on to the next day. Dawn rises! After your chat with Fortunada, you guys went back to your hotel. You were told to go ahead and look in on Theo the next morning. Unless there's something else you wanted to do. 9:48:01 PM Ella: Ella cannot think of anything else to do at that time, other than sleep. Sleep is good. 9:48:22 PM Josie: Josie did go visit Theo that night. 9:49:23 PM Canto: Indeeeeeed. Still, your job is to keep tabs on him during his suspension! 9:50:21 PM Josie: Josie rounds up the gang to go back and visit him again in the morning! She has a new piece of jewelry--a little brass frog made of cogs and gears, which she has placed on her shoulder. 9:51:11 PM Hank: Hank looks tired and groggy and a little rough around the edges, but he follows. 9:51:37 PM Ella: Ella makes scotch eggs in the morning and brings him some, if he wants any. (If not, that means she doesn't have to make breakfast tomorrow!) 9:52:04 PM Josie: You look tired, Mr. Stevenson. 9:52:16 PM Canto: Well, you're in a hotel! You can order him up some scotch eggs, at least. 9:52:46 PM Hank: Hank sort of grunts assent to Josie's statement. 9:52:52 PM | Edited 9:53:42 PM Ella: (sure, whatever. I am now the scotch egg fairy! Might as well order enough for all of us so we can have a sympathy party.) 9:53:09 PM Josie: Feeling all right? 9:53:36 PM Hank: Just peachy, Doc. 9:54:16 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 9:54:17 PM Josie: Good. 9:54:51 PM Josie: Let's get going. 9:54:57 PM Josie: Josie gets out her keys and heads for the car! 9:55:33 PM Ella: Ella follows, carrying a basket. 9:55:49 PM Hank: Hank reluctantly follows, opening doors and the like. 9:56:23 PM Canto: So! You drive over to Theo's apartment. What time did you guys get up to head over? 9:57:40 PM Josie: Josie got up at 8 or so. 9:57:48 PM Josie: Josie headed over at 9:30 probably. 9:58:23 PM Ella: Ella was up at her usual hour practicing shadowmagery and cookwitchery until the others got up. 9:58:28 PM Hank: Hank probably slept until someone (JOSIE >.>) pounded at his door. lol 9:59:15 PM Canto: All right! You go up to his apartment building. 10:00:21 PM Josie: Josie knocks. 10:00:34 PM Josie: Josie did pound on Hank's door early, too. 10:03:40 PM Canto: Theo opens the door. "Good morning. Good to see you all. Checking up on me?" 10:03:53 PM Josie: And bringing breakfast. 10:04:04 PM Josie: Josie gestures at Ella. 10:04:33 PM Ella: Ella holds up the basket and grins toothily. 10:04:45 PM Ella: Do you like scotch eggs? 10:05:01 PM Canto: Theo: What makes them scotch? 10:05:21 PM Ella: I dunno, that's what Gerald called them. 10:05:41 PM Ella: For all I know, they're actually Finnish. 10:06:00 PM Canto: Theo opens the door to let you guys all in. His apartment is a cluttered, organized mess with a living room dominated by a large workbench. A radio belts out very, very clear jazzy standards of the day. 10:06:05 PM Josie: I could make coffee if you like. 10:06:59 PM Canto: Theo: I already made some. And eggs sound great. probably better than the oatmeal cookies I was probably going to end up having. 10:08:36 PM Josie: I'm fairly certain oatmeal cookies aren't a healthy breakfast. 10:11:00 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know that these are either, but it's different, at least. 10:11:29 PM Canto: Theo looks at the frog on Josie's shoulder. "How's he doing? Any malfunctions yet?" 10:11:44 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:11:47 PM Josie: No. 10:11:53 PM Josie: He croaked once this morning. 10:12:25 PM Hank: ... 10:12:45 PM Ella: "He"? 10:12:55 PM Canto: Theo: don't get terribly surprised as he gets a bit more frog-like as time goes on. 10:13:02 PM Ella: Ella looks interestedly at the frog. 10:13:03 PM Josie: His name is Archimedes. 10:15:56 PM Josie: Josie pats the little thing on the head. 10:16:15 PM Ella: Ella shrugs and starts unpacking the basket. 10:17:03 PM Canto: The frog looks on impassively, making a mechanical chirping noise. 10:17:19 PM Canto: Theo: Fortunada did send you guys over here, right? 10:17:27 PM Hank: Yessir. 10:17:37 PM Josie: Mostly we came here to check up on you. 10:17:46 PM Ella: He suggested we check on you at some point. 10:18:08 PM Ella: How do you want us to tell him you're doing? 10:18:11 PM Josie: I think we're supposed to be supervising or something--only technically. 10:18:53 PM Canto: Theo: I don't know. Tell him that I appreciate you bringing over breakfast. 10:19:00 PM Canto: He pours four cups of coffee. 10:20:01 PM Josie: Josie takes one, and puts some cream in her coffee. 10:20:06 PM Josie: Easy enough. 10:20:12 PM Josie: Well. What's our plan? 10:20:20 PM | Edited 10:21:31 PM Hank: Hank takes one black. 10:21:06 PM | Edited 10:21:50 PM Ella: Ella sips gingerly at hers, adding a lil' bit of cream or sugar after each sip. 10:21:54 PM Canto: Theo gets some plates out. They don't match. 10:21:54 PM Josie: Josie takes the froggie off her shoulder and sets him on the table, scritching his metal head. 10:22:10 PM Canto: Theo: Plan? Whatever do you mean? 10:22:42 PM Josie: Well, we need to have some sort of plan of action, don't we? What we're going to do next. 10:23:30 PM Canto: Theo: ... I'm not doing anything. I'm suspended. 10:23:42 PM Hank: Hank drinks his coffee. 10:24:10 PM Canto: Theo: I thought I might try macrame. 10:24:16 PM Josie: You mean you're *not* thinking about starting an independent off-the-books investigation into the death of your friend? 10:24:46 PM Ella: Someone expects you or someone in your building to do something, unless I'm mistaken. *sip* 10:25:33 PM | Edited 10:25:43 PM Ella: Either that, or the guy in the brown car out front REALLY likes reading the newspaper. 10:26:11 PM Canto: Theo: Huh? 10:26:14 PM Canto: Theo goes to the window. 10:26:19 PM Hank: Hank raises an eyebrow. 10:27:04 PM Ella: You mean you didn't notice? None of you? 10:27:05 PM Josie: If you look out there he'll know we know. 10:27:06 PM Josie: No, I didn't. 10:27:18 PM Hank: Hank shakes his head. 10:27:27 PM Ella: Eh. 10:27:45 PM Canto: Theo just peeks through the blinds. "Brown car? I don't see a brown car." 10:29:32 PM Ella: Well, apparently I didn't notice them driving away. 10:30:16 PM Canto: Theo: Maybe it was just a guy in a brown car? 10:30:26 PM Ella: True. 10:30:33 PM Canto: Theo shrugs. 10:30:45 PM Josie: I'm a little hesitant to believe in a coincidence like that. 10:31:00 PM Josie: Anyway. Your off the books investigation. 10:31:00 PM Canto: Theo: Me too. 10:31:33 PM Canto: Theo: Mmm. Well. If I was planning one. You know what I would do? 10:31:48 PM Hank: Not tell Fortunada's minions? 10:32:02 PM Canto: Theo: I don't think you're minions. 10:32:11 PM Josie: We are most definitely *not* minions. 10:33:20 PM Ella: I'm not stable enough to be a proper minion. 10:33:23 PM Hank: Apologies. Continue, sir. 10:34:37 PM Ella: Minions tend to die a lot more often than I do, too. 10:35:03 PM Ella: At least I hope I don't die that often. 10:35:04 PM Canto: Theo: I'm not a 'sir'. Suspended, remember? Call me Theo. 10:39:17 PM Ella: Ella munches on an egg. 10:39:29 PM Josie: Josie also has an egg, and sips her coffee. 10:39:36 PM Josie: It might be simpler if we all went to first names. 10:40:09 PM Canto: Theo: Anyway. Hypothetically speaking, whoever reanimated Davey used Necromancy. Necromancy is very forbidden by the Council. It's also looked down on by many other factions, as well. This means the methods to learn said forbidden arts are very rare. 10:40:22 PM Canto: Theo: Yeah, it would. 10:41:12 PM Josie: Anyone object? 10:41:15 PM Josie: ((We should probably wait for her to get back.)) 10:41:58 PM Hank: ...not if that's what you all think is right. I'm not real well versed in normal etiquette. 10:46:14 PM Josie: It's a bit too soon, really, but I don't mind if you don't. I feel like you respect me. 10:46:31 PM Canto: Theo: Too soon? 10:47:06 PM Josie: To go to first names. I mean, normally people would consider it too soon. 10:47:33 PM Canto: Theo: ... who decides that stuff, I wonder. 10:47:47 PM Hank: Hank shrugs. "Not me." 10:48:07 PM Josie: No idea. 10:48:19 PM Josie: ((We should probably wait for her to get back.)) 10:48:53 PM Canto: ((Okay.)) 11:08:35 PM Canto: Theo: ... anyway. There's three ways for a person to learn magic. One is to be born like us. 11:09:33 PM Canto: Theo: Another is to spend decades learning and training. 11:10:09 PM Canto: Theo: The third is to seek intercession with some otherworldly entity. 11:10:29 PM Hank: Hank finishes his coffee with a grimace. "When did this turn into a magic lesson?" 11:11:31 PM Canto: Theo: When you guys asked me what I was planning on doing. Pay attention. 11:14:56 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:14:56 PM Josie: Go on. 11:16:49 PM Canto: Theo: There aren't a lot of places to learn Necromancy. It's forbidden by the Council, and the vampire families -- even those not allied with the Council, actively surpress the knowledge. Necromancy and vampires don't get along. 11:17:22 PM Canto: Theo: The Order of St. George also actively surpresses it. They burn Necromantic tomes by the stacks, by all reports. 11:18:12 PM Josie: And Thule? 11:18:22 PM Canto: Theo: We have no idea. 11:19:25 PM Josie: Oh, and when I was here last night, I wondered if perhaps they were the ones in our previous lives who killed us. 11:19:54 PM Canto: Theo: But given the dearth of resources, whoever this Necromancer is, they got their knowledge by the intercession of demons, devils, fae, or some other horrible entity. 11:20:48 PM Hank: You don't think it could be someone like us? 11:21:28 PM Josie: ... how do you know? 11:21:40 PM Josie: I mean, it's certainly most *likely* to be, but... 11:22:10 PM Canto: Theo: It could be, but they'd still need to be taught. We learn magic a lot quicker than a mundane human, but we still need to learn it. 11:22:34 PM Canto: Theo: Because such entities leave very clear residue in the ether. 11:24:39 PM Canto: Theo walks over to the radio and pounds it with a fist! It goes from a pleasant rendition of 'The Way You Look Tonight' to a transmission that seems to be a super-eerie low, inhuman voice whispering horrible, unspeakable nothings into a microphone. 11:25:02 PM Hank: ....usually that works the other direction. 11:25:04 PM Canto: Theo: ... and that's what that sounds like over a radio. 11:25:54 PM Josie: ... that's beyond disturbing. 11:27:42 PM Ella: Ella listens for a bit, then remarks: "'Lemon tarts'? That is most certainly not how you make lemon tarts." 11:28:08 PM Canto: Well, it's not any langauge any of you understand. It sounds like gibberish. Just... extremely resonant, disturbing gibberish. 11:28:24 PM Canto: Theo hits the radio again. 11:29:08 PM Canto: Radio: Visnorecha-salaris-vil-et-et-et--oooooooomeday, when I'm awfully low.... 11:29:37 PM Josie: ... can we trace it? 11:30:54 PM Canto: Theo: I'm hoping so. The presence of an entity alone isn't enough to create this sort of signal -- this is the result of such an entity sending power to one of its pawns. 11:31:40 PM Josie: ... all right. Let's do that, then. How? 11:35:11 PM Canto: Theo: Very simple. The closer we are to the source, or the recipient, the stronger the signal gets. 11:35:26 PM Hank: So we walk around with a radio? 11:36:19 PM Canto: Theo: Of course not. It's not the 1800s. We drive. 11:37:21 PM Josie: You have a portable radio? 11:38:28 PM Canto: Theo: I have an old army radio in my car. 11:38:34 PM Canto: Theo: Headset and all. 11:41:05 PM Josie: Perfect. I'll drive, you and Hank can operate the radio and Ella can look for potential tails. 11:41:56 PM Ella: Ella finishes her portion of the eggs, washing them down with the remainder of her coffee, which is now thoroughly diluted with cream. "Welp, let's go find us a horrible, probably hostile monter beastie and/or its human pet." 11:42:13 PM Hank: ...great. 11:43:21 PM Josie: Right! 11:43:29 PM Josie: Josie holds her hand out to Theo. 11:43:29 PM Josie: Keys? 11:43:55 PM Canto: Theo smiles and tosses her some keys. 11:46:40 PM Josie: Josie takes them! 11:46:47 PM Josie: ... where's your car? 11:47:12 PM | Removed 11:47:19 PM Canto: This message has been removed. 11:47:38 PM Canto: Theo: Downstairs in the garage. I'll show you in a minute, just let me get some stuff. 11:47:41 PM Josie: Right. 11:47:46 PM Canto: He disppears into one of the other rooms! 11:52:35 PM Canto: He comes out a few minutes later with a sack slung over his shoulder. "Let's go." 11:52:49 PM Josie: Right. 11:53:01 PM Hank: Hank follows! 11:53:05 PM Ella: ADVENTURE! 11:53:47 PM | Edited 11:53:59 PM Ella: Or, y'know, horrible, painful death. 11:54:15 PM Canto: Theo: ... I'm looking to avoid that. 11:54:32 PM Canto: He leads you down to the garage. "Radio's in the backseat." 11:55:07 PM Josie: Great. 11:55:20 PM Josie: Josie follows. 11:55:46 PM Hank: Hank will take a back seat then. 11:56:18 PM Josie: Josie hops in the front and revs the engine! Describe Theo's car!! 11:57:54 PM Ella: Ella scrambles into a seat with hopefully good visibility. 11:59:16 PM Canto: Theo's car is a navy blue 1932 Ford of some variety. The dashboard has quite a few extra knobs and buttons than it should. It's in very good condition, starts without an issue. AM Canto: Josie and Ella get into the front seat, and Theo gets into the back seat with Hank. AM Josie: All right. I'll just... drive around, then. Give me instructions as you can. AM Canto: Theo pulls on the headset. "Right. Once I get a direction, I'll let you know. Just go... I don't know, North for now. Hank, there should be a Boston street map on the seat beside you. AM Hank: Hank pulls out the map AM Josie: Josie heads north! AM Canto: So, you drive around a bit! It's like sightseeing, but you're looking for demons. AM Josie: Josie goes a little slower than usual! For her. AM Hank: Hank is studying the map, looking for anything that looks like it might fit. ....though he's not optimistic about finding it that way. AM Josie: Josie will after a long time, turn West! AM Ella: Ella does her best to look like an overly enthusiastic tourist while scanning for possible threats. AM Canto: You don't notice any cars following you, at least! Between Hank and Theo running the radio and Josie driving, you start to narrow down the signal to a certain area of the city. You pull over at one point, probably for lunch at a small diner that Theo recommends. AM Josie: I think we're getting somewhere. AM Josie: ... though we're going to have to get gasoline too. AM Canto: Theo nods. "Yeah." AM Canto: He lays the map out on the table! There's a section of the city that's been circled with a red pencil over the course of the day. AM Hank: Well now I *know* I've seen more of Boston than I did last time I was here. AM Josie: Agreed. AM Josie: Some of the... interesting... parts, too. AM Ella: Yeh. AM Josie: Josie orders a sandwich of some sort. AM Canto: Theo: The signal was strongest within the red circle. AM Josie: Is it small enough to search door to door now? AM Hank: Any buildings of note in there? AM Canto: Theo: A few. I want you guys to look at the map and see if anything kinda.... calls out to you. AM Hank: Hank frowns but leans over the map. AM Canto: Theo: Just relax, try to empty your head, and look at the map. AM Josie: Josie lets Hank try first. AM Hank: Hank is probably too wound up about this stuff to relax. lol AM Canto: Theo: don't think about it so much. AM | Edited 12:28:27 AM Hank: 's kinda hard not to think about something you're not supposed to think about. AM Hank: That's all I can think about now. AM Canto: Theo: Ella? You wanna give it a go? AM Hank: Hank sits back. AM Ella: Sure, why not? AM Ella: Ella studies the map. AM Canto: Theo watches! AM Josie: Josie does too! AM Ella: (How crowded is the diner, and are we in a nice, secluded-ish spot in there?) AM Canto: The diner's pretty quiet. I figure you're in a corner booth. AM Ella: (Ooh, good.) AM Ella: Ella lets a tiny wisp of shadow drift around the map, not really concentrating on where it's going. AM Canto: It kinda drifts around, finally settling over a particular spot on the map! AM Canto: Theo: Huh. Interesting. AM Canto: Theo: That's the Old North Church. AM Josie: They're doing *evil magic* in a *church*? AM Canto: Theo: It's involved somehow. AM Canto: THeo: It's an important building -- 'one if by land, two if by sea' and all that. AM | Edited 12:45:10 AM Hank: Hank raises an eyebrow. AM Canto: Theo: Yeah. Paul Revere? AM Josie: Still a church! AM Hank: Oh, yeah... sure. ...'course. And Doc's right. These demons use churches a lot? How *can* they? AM Ella: Seems like a good disguise. AM Ella: It's the last place most people would expect. AM Josie: Well they're not going to be doing it *twice.* AM Canto: Theo: Yeah. This doesn't mean there's a demon in the church. We dont' even know if the entity in question *is* a demon. There's a lot more out there. Demons just tend to be the most... available to those who ask. AM Canto: Theo: ... do you know anything about the site, Josie? AM Canto: Theo: I don't nkow much about it beyond the Paul Revere stuff. AM Josie: I really don't, unfortunately. I'm sure we could buy a guidebook that'd say, though. AM | Edited 12:55:42 AM Josie: ... could it be related to Freemasons? AM Canto: Theo: Possibly. AM Canto: Theo: Well. Suppose we should drive by there and see what we can see. AM Josie: Right. ... after lunch. AM Canto: Theo nods. "Right." AM Canto: Theo orders some soup. AM Canto: We should probably stop here. AM Josie: ((Agreed. Gettin' that time.))